Thicker Than Blood
by Elf Ears
Summary: Hermione and James slowly start to fall in love as James and Severus search for the truth between each other, and how they are bound by blood and by their minds. Won't be updated very often, but hugs and chocolates to my readers.


This is just an expiremental chapter. I'm not sure if this could turn into a real story. Set in Harry Potters fifth year.  
  
  
  
Chapter #1 Darkness  
  
  
  
Severus Snape groaned to himself as he felt a startling pain in his left forearm. It grew steadily worse until he finally reached out his right hand and touched it. The pain didn't vanish, instead it got slightly worse. He felt his body being yanked into endless time and space before everything started to clear up again. Trembling, he lifted himself to his feet, then turned around uncertainly. There were at least thirty other wizards dressed in black, standing in a circle. In the center was the dark lord himself.  
  
"Ah, Severus, my dear boy! I see you chose to come back to the dark side. Excellent choice. Now, we are not going to start over, from the beginning. I refuse to let The Boy Who Lived affect me that much. We shall start from where we left off, when the Potters met their fate. Now, the question at hand is, how many Potters are still around?" Voldemort asked in a lazy voice. Severus felt a tremor run through his body.  
  
"I believe there is only one, Master." Lucious Malfoy was beside Severus, and his voice held that tell-tale drawl. Voldemort smirked at Malfoy.  
  
"Wrong, my dear friend. Very wrong." He replied just as lazily. "There are more than we all think. And there is one person in this circle who knows there is one more Potter." Voldemort raised his eyebrow at Severus. Several people started to mutter to themselves and their neighbors. "Silence!" The dark Lord said fiercely.  
  
"You said to us, Master, that we are to get rid of every Potter." Malfoy said solemnly.  
  
"And I meant what I said Lucious. Now, there happens to be a Potter in our circle tonight. There is also the spy, and I suppose they are the same people. Severus?"  
  
"I regret to say, My Lord, that I am quite clueless." Severus said calmly. Voldemort shook his head with a disappointed sigh.  
  
"A good spy generally admits when he is caught." Voldemort said bitterly. Severus felt his face pale.  
  
"Uh..." He realized with a jolt that they knew he was a spy. Or at least, Voldemort did. This was going to get quite ugly. He had been stupid to think that he could stay under cover for such a long time and go unnoticed. "I admit to being a spy, but perhaps it is more important that the Potter be caught, rather than the spy." He added, knowing he wouldn't get out of this very easily.Voldemort frowned at him.  
  
"Fool! Do you think I am stupid? You are the Potter within this circle! I am not as foolhardy as you think, am I Severus."Voldemort said with a smirk. Several of the other death eaters looked over at Severus in shock.  
  
"How could he be a Potter? He hates the whole family. Everybody knows that. He despises that potter boy more than me, Master." Lucious said in surprise. "As for him being the spy, it's a shame, but we can't have that around here." Voldemort turned to the rich snotty death eater.  
  
"I have much trouble believing that Severus could ever go against us. Dear boy, your parents were killed by aurors. We tried to protect them, but that wretched ministry, they killed your parents for no reason, Severus!" Voldemort said in a sickly gentle voice. Severus gritted his teeth.  
  
"They weren't my biological parents, Voldemort. My biological parents wouldn't have abandoned me like they did."  
  
"Your parents threw you away like you were trash, and they kept James Potter when the two of you were born." Voldemort remained calm.  
  
"It was my mother who threw James away, but everyone knows that when physic twins come in contact they are linked forever. And my mother didn't want that."  
  
"If you love your twin brother so much, why don't you love his son?" Lucious asked suspiciously. Severus scowled at him. "And in school you and James seemed to hate each other, yet you are defending him. Why?" He added bitterly.  
  
"Oh sure. The marauders hated me, but only in front of others. I never did get along with Sirius as well as I did with James. We loved each other, because no matter what, we would always be brothers, and nothing could fix that." He added with a small smile.  
  
"Your nephew, do you hate him?"  
  
"Harry means a lot to me, but I act as though I hate him." Severus replied with a small smile as Harrys' young face appeared in his minds' eye. He sighed and glared at Voldemort.  
  
"Severus, I am very disappointed in you. Now, we will tell Dumbledore his spy has been caught, and then we will kill you." With that he drew out his wand. "Crucio!" Severus gritted his teeth and held back the scream that was threatening to wrench from his mouth. "Take him away." The dark Lord spat bitterly. Lucious nodded and before Severus could speak he was knocked to the ground, and dragged away. After a while the beatings ceased, but not before he fell into a deep unconsciousness.  
  
"Pity. I was fond of you Severus, but... you chose the wrong path." Voldemort bent down with a large dagger and sliced off a piece of Severus' arm, where his dark mark was, then he nodded over at Lucious. "Get rid of the body." Lucious nodded and then disaparated away from them.  
  
"My Lord? I have some rather interesting news." Voldemort spun on his heel to face a short little man.  
  
"What is it Wormtail?" He asked fiercely.  
  
"The house where Harry Potter is has wards all around it. An insect couldn't get in there if it had the slightest hint of magical properties." Wormtail said slowly. Voldemort turned away from him.  
  
"Very bad news, Wormtail. Oh, and... send this to Dumbledore." He handed the piece of flesh to Wormtail then turned and looked up at the sky. "Rest in Peace, Severus Potter."  
  
End Of Chapter. 


End file.
